Project C-90
by PhoenixFire859
Summary: Following a raid on a SKUL base something goes dastardly wrong and Carrie is left, trapped, in the headquarters can the team get her out in time before the Grand Master's plan takes affect.
1. The C-90

A/N

Yes it's very short I promise they will get longer I just wanted to get the first chapter out, and if your reading my stargate story I promise i'll finish it soon, but I don't know anyone (besides me) who likes stargate and M.I. High so anyways here's the first chapter tell me if you like (or hate) it. oh and tell me if I made any mistakes with the names.

Anyways here's the story...

CHAPTER 1

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

'HELP' I screamed as one of the SKUL agents tied me to a chair, wrapping a short length of cord around both ankles and wrists. The rope was tight and cut into my flesh, the guard was obviously experienced in tying knots such as these. The SKUL agents connected wires to my head and body. 'Get off me!' I struggled against the ropes but they were too tight. Oscar's mum, Jade Dixon-haliday, walked over to me.

'Well, look what we have here.' She said smirking 'I guess you will do,' she walked over to another, identical chair and sat down attaching similar cords to her own body.

'Turn the C-90 on,' she instructed 'time to initiate phase 1.' She burst into evil laughter, 'MI-9 won't know what hit them.'

'Yes General,' the SKUL guards replied and one of them pressed a small yellow button hidden under a mass of controls, I estimated it would take Rose about a month to figure them all out, blue, green, big, small, switches, buttons, the board was covered! My thoughts were interrupted by a low buzzing sound that started coming out of the chairs, sparks flew everywhere, some striking me and leaving painful red welts, then, as suddenly as it had started the buzzing stopped and the sparks died down, for a moment it seemed like I was in two places at once and then I felt myself lose conciseness.

**Oscar's P.O.V.**

'Where's Carrie?' I asked Rose desperately, looking around.

'I don't know, I haven't seen her since the raid started,' Rose replied, sharing his concern.

'I'll go find her,' I said 'you stay here,' Rose nodded and I sprinted off in the direction i'd seen her last.

'Carrie!' I shouted rushing over to a doorway and looking around frantically.

'Frank!' I called seeing him standing next to Stark 'Carrie's missing!' Stark muttered something about incompetent child spies but I ignored him.

'I'll organise a search party you start looking over there,' Frank replied sounding frustrated and gesturing to a door I passed on my way here.

'Okay' I ran off in the direction of the door, we couldn't lose Carrie, not now!

**Jade's P.O.V**

I stood up from my chair smiling wickedly, the C-90 had worked! I looked down at my hands but saw Carrie's, I just hoped that the swap had had enough time to work completely, my thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone calling my Carrie's name and I spun around, to see a relieved Oscar standing in the doorway.

'Carrie!' he exclaimed 'are you all right?'

'Yeah, i'm fine,' I replied, stepping over the wires and walking over to the door to stand next to him, 'just having a look around.'

Oscar nodded but I was still unsure wether he bought the story, I would have to watch him.

**Oscar's P.O.V**

Something was wrong with Carrie, she seemed... distracted, not her normal, cheerful self I made up my mind to keep an eye on her from now on.


	2. Code of conduct

A/N

I know, I promised they would be longer but I wanted to get it up tonight rather then. Waiting until tomorrow, and you can thank cassie hamilton 104 for my inspiration ;) so anyway here is the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 2

**_Jade's P.O.V_**

_'Carrie!' he exclaimed 'are you all right?'_

_'Yeah, i'm fine,' I replied, stepping over the wires and walking over to the door to stand next to him, 'just having a look around.'_

_Oscar nodded but I was still unsure wether he bought the story, I would have to watch him._

**_Oscar's P.O.V_**

_Something was wrong with Carrie, she seemed... distracted, not her normal, cheerful self I made up my mind to keep an eye on her from now on._

**Frank's P.O.V**

I was standing at the entrance discussing plans with chief agent Stark when Oscar ran up to me,

'Carrie's missing' he said, obviously frustrated

A million thoughts raced through my head when he said that but i knew i had to stay calm,

'I'll organise a search party,' I said 'You start looking over there,' I gestured to a small door that i'd only just noticed and that we'd missed on our first sweep of the base, Oscar nodded and headed over to the door. I wondered what could have possibly happened in the ten minuted i'd been distracted talking to Chief Agent Stark, talk about the devil...

'Frank your child spies shouldn't be part of operations like this,' Whatever it wasn't like he had the authority to close us down I was brought back to the present by an angry Stark,

'Frank, are you even listening to me?'

'What?' I replied distracted, still going over the days events in my mind,

'Your pathetic child spies are a liability and have been on every mission,' Stark continued but I interrupted,

'We have a perfect track record!' I stated angrily, 'what's one time when we failed our mission? What no smart answer? Thought so,' I walked away glad to see the back of him.

I was lost in daydreams as I walked over to the search team,

'Have you found her?' I asked fearing the answer

'No, I don't know where else to look,'

'Okay,' I said I turned around and walked over to where i'd sent Oscar.

'Oscar!' I called looking around near the door,

'Over here,' replied Oscar, sticking his head out of the door and looking at me

'Did you find Carrie?' I asked

'I'm here,' Said Carrie coming out of the doorway to stand beside oscar

'Okay,' I said feeling extremely relieved that it had not been dragged out to long 'Let's go back to HQ.'

**3rd P.O.V.**

The team travelled back to school in a black windowless van. The sun beating down on the outside made it very uncomfortable but luckily it was a short trip. As soon as they arrived back at the school the team went to the caretakers store cupboard and Oscar pressed his thumb against the biometric lock, then activated the lift. On the way down they changed into their usual uniforms and when they stepped out the team got straight to work.

* * *

A/N

Please leave a review, just hit that little button, you know you want to...


	3. MI-9 and all things SKUL

A/N

What?! I said longer I didn't say how much longer anyway I've just called the head of MI-9 'the head' because i don't know what her name is, and doctorwhofan4ever as much as I liked the fact that you reviewed the mail about it popped up on my IPad just as I was playing Bloons tower defence and naturally it lagged my IPad so I died, but anyway thats what made me finish typing this chapter, but that's enough babble, here chapter 3 and please leave a review (just not when i'm playing BTDS5 lol)

* * *

Chapter 3

**_3rd P.O.V._**

_The team travelled back to school in a black windowless van. The sun beating down on the outside made it very uncomfortable but luckily it was a short trip. As soon as they arrived back at the school the team went to the caretakers store cupboard and Oscar pressed his thumb against the biometric lock, then activated the lift. On the way down they changed into their usual uniforms and when they stepped out the team_ got straight to work.

**Stark's P.O.V.**

'It was too easy,' I was standing in the head's office reporting the mission to her ' it was a top secret facility but only the lowest rank guards were there.' I remembered the whole thing clearly in my head, we had gone in expecting a massive fight but encountered little resistance, we had swept through the building, rounding everyone up but only found 18 guards! It was as if they were expecting us, I was brought back to the present by the head echoing my thoughts,

'I want you to investigate, agent Stark' she said 'find out how they knew we were coming.'

'Yes ma'am' I replied, then left the room to start my investigation.

**Head of MI-9's P.O.V**

I sighed and sat down, for once I agreed with Stark, it had been way to easy, our intelligence reported that a new weapon was being housed there but we had scoured the whole thing, there was nothing! I just hoped Stark could find out why before it was too late.

**Frank's P.O.V.**

I watched the team work Rose was tapping away at a computer, searching the MI-9 database for any records of the guards they had captured, next to her Oscar was entering their fingerprints into the computer and scanning for matches, Carrie, like usual, was standing behind them trying to resist the urge to fiddle with everything. Suddenly a thought struck me, I wondered why Carrie had been in a different area of the compound to the rest of us, she knew that she had to stay with us, I thought about everything Oscar had said but I was sure he didn't say what she was doing there, I decided to ask Oscar about it when we had moment alone.

**Stark's P.O.V**

'Agents, we need to find out how they knew we were coming, and more importantly who their source is, I've chosen you for this mission because I know I can trust you all.' I was standing in a smile white room at MI-9 HQ talking to agents Swan, Charles, Butler, Raymond and Ellis. They were the five best agents for the job.

* * *

*Evil author grin* so he thinks...

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I was sitting at a chair in front of one of the computers scanning, the pictures we took of the SKUL operatives and comparing it to pictures of known SKUL agents, so far there was only one match.

Frank tapped me on the back and gestured to where Oscar an Carrie were standing

'The next period is about to start you had better go back to the real world,'

'Okay,' I said and walked over to the lift with the others 'I'll be back after school'

Frank nodded 'Oscar I need you to come back too, Carrie, your free to go home, I know how much sitting around bores you.'

'Thanks Frank,' Carrie said looking relieved 'anyone know what class we have now?'

'Maths with Misses King,' I replied, Oscar groaned and stepped into the lift, we followed him in and the doors closed.

**Oscar's P.O.V.**

I wished our communicators would beep, anything to get us out of double maths with Misses King of all people nothing like saving the world to take your mind off maths, and just to top it all off I already knew all the answers, I had had to do something to pass time in the MI-9 safe houses after all and maths was as good as anything. But of course that wouldn't happen so instead I decided to come up with as many excuses for getting out of class I could think of, anything to pass the time the first excuse I came up with was stupid so I immediately dismissed then a few popped into my head at he same time they were I need to study for my test, yeah right that would work I mean since when had I studied anything (well except saving the world that is), the second was my locker is broken, but seriously why would my locker suddenly be broken in the middle of a period, the third and final one was I forgot my book, only problem with that was i'd been writing in that very book for the past half-hour. As the day wore on my excuses became crazier and more ridicules until finally I thought about telling the truth,

'Miss I work for MI-9 and I have to go save the world now,' I chuckled imagining the look on her face, suddenly my daydreaming was interrupted by a loud, annoyingly familiar voice,

'Something funny Oscar?' said Missis King

'N-No miss' I stuttered caught off guard,

'good, then perhaps you can tell us what we've been working on?'

'Ummm..' Oh no! my mind raced a million miles an hour trying to figure out what work we had been doing,

'Thought so, detention for you, 4:00pm, my office,'

'But miss...'

'No buts, be there,'

'Yes miss' I said miserably as the bell rang for the end of the day.

**Jade's P.O.V**

When I got to Carrie's house I went up to my room still unbelieving they had bought it! so much for trained agents I hid a smirk and continued pacing my room, I guess our information on Carrie was correct after all, my only concern was Oscar,the way he had looked at me back in the compound was unnerving, it was like he could see straight through me. I grabbed my phone and made a call, one call that would change the country forever

'I'm in position, initiate phase 2.'


	4. Carrie, Jade and SKUL HQ

A/N

*peers around corner nervously, waving a white flag* umm hi guys long time no see, but it's not my fault! I had a writers block _and_ I was being addicted to everyone else's fanfic but anyway I finally finished the chapter sorry about it being short.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a throbbing head and it took me a moment to remember where i was then I stood up in a hurry glancing around, only to realise that I was in a small cell probably of SKUL design, i walked over to the bars and tentatively reached my hand out, only to jerk back when I realised it was electrified. I walked back to the corner from where I came and sat down on the thin mattress, it was only then that I realised something was wrong I looked down at my hands and nearly jumped out of my skin, or more correctly someone else's skin. What the hell was going on! Suddenly all my memories came rushing back, the raid on the base, Oscar's mum, then...nothing. I didn't need Rose here to explain what had happened, somehow SKUL had got there hands on a device that transfers a person's conscience from one body to another, but then I wasn't sure Jade had a conscience anymore, I mean seriously what kind of mum tried to kill or kidnap her own son on a daily basis! A creaking noise from behind me jerked me away from those thoughts and I spun around to see a guard nervously glancing around as he carried a tray of food over to a slit in my door, he placed the tray on the metal ledge then turned, looked around again before hurrying away, obviously glad to see the back of this. I walked over to the door and picked up the plate of food and took it over to my mattress an idea already forming in my head, if all the guards where as nervous as this one then breaking out shouldn't be a problem.

**Mole in MI-9's P.O.V.**

I picked up the phone and dialled a number, after a few seconds the grand master answered

'What?'

'Chief agent Stark has chosen me for the mission,' I said cackling with glee,

'Good, get as much information as you can then send it to me,' Replied the GM's raspy voice

'I will!'

'What?!' Said a startled GM's voice in the distance, as if he was talking to someone else.

'I have to go,' he said hurriedly 'I'll call you back.'

**3rd P.O.V**

'I told you to look after her,' thundered the GM, the guard backed away nervously and whimpered in terror,

'I'll have a look at her myself,' said the Grand Master, 'incompetent fool,' he muttered under his breath.

**Carrie P.O.V.**

I lay down on the floor closed my eyes and slowed my breathing as much as I could, i'd learn't over the past few days that they always brought the meals at the same time and they were due to bring one in a few minutes, as expected the door soon opened and the guard came in, he saw me lying there, apparently unconscious and without a second thought he opened the door and came in. He checked my pulse then ran out in a hurry leaving the door open, once he was out of site I let out a breath I hadn't realised i'd been holding. I walked up to the door and peered out, there were no other guards in the area so I walked down the corridor to my right and heard the murmur of voices coming closer and closer so I sprinted into the first room I could find.

**3rd P.O.V.**

The Grand Master stormed into Carrie's cell around looked around wildly

'Who left the door open,' He shouted angrily

The guard responsible blanched but didn't say anything.

'When I find out who's responsible,' the GM started menacingly 'you will regret the day you were born.'

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

I held my breath as the guards walked closer and closer then they stopped outside the door to the room I was hiding in. The guards walked in and one started talking,

'It's such a shame that the MI-9 kid escaped, I hope she doesn't go destroy the C-90 and the plans for it,' I wondered what the hell was going on, if he knew that i'd escaped then why was he saying all this stuff? I turned my attention back to the man to hear him say, 'I hope there's no maps lying around for her to find,' I made up my mind, this was getting weirder by the minute 'good thing i've got a copy though, I always get lost this place is massive,' the other man just grunted in agreement apparently finding nothing wrong this the statement. The two men finished their search and left the room, leaving behind the map. I waited for their footsteps to fade away, then let out a breath I hadn't realised i'd been holding. I walked over to the table and picked up the map that had been left their before turning and creeping back out through the corridors to the spot marked on the map.


	5. What do you mean trap?

A/N  
ummmm... hi guys sorry about the slow updates but everyone else's fanfic is addictive *glares pointedly at all merlin/harry potter crossover authors* anyways... on with the story

* * *

CHAPTER 5- What do you mean trap?

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

'It's such a shame that the MI-9 kid escaped, I hope she doesn't go destroy the C-90 and the plans for it,' I wondered what the hell was going on, if he knew that i'd escaped then why was he saying all this stuff? I turned my attention back to the man to hear him say, 'I hope there's no maps lying around for her to find,' I made up my mind, this was getting weirder by the minute 'good thing i've got a copy though, I always get lost this place is massive,' the other man just grunted in agreement apparently finding nothing wrong this the statement. The two men finished their search and left the room, leaving behind the map. I waited for their footsteps to fade away, then let out a breath I hadn't realised i'd been holding. I walked over to the table and picked up the map that had been left their before turning and creeping back out through the corridors to the spot marked on the map.

I crept along the corridor, straining to hear if there was anyone coming towards me wondering why on earth the man was helping me, wondering if it was a trap,

It's a trap go back now

no he's helping me

why would he help you?

I argued with myself silently wondering about the last question why would he help me? Not for the first time since my escape I questioned my sanity, why was I trusting him, how did I know his motive was not evil? I quickly shoved aside my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming my way, I glanced around hurriedly then crouched behind a pile of crates, barely daring to breathe. The footsteps stopped right in front of me and I crouched down further, wondering if he'd seen me, just as I thought he had to have seen me the footsteps continued down the corridor, slowly fading to silence. I let out a shaky breath and slowly stood up and continued down the corridor.

* * *

I looked at the map approximately 15 minutes later, the room I was searching for was on the opposite side of the complex to my cell but I was nearly there, I looked up from the map and turned left around a corner, always keeping to the shadows. I turned a few more corners, walked to the end of a passageway then stopped outside the door on the right, this was the marked spot, I pressed my ear to the door and listened for any sound that would indicate that the room was occupied. When I heard nothing I slowly eased the door open and slipped in.

**Stark's P.O.V.**

I paced the room frustratedly, in front of me the five agents i'd chosen were searching the MI-9 mainframe for any attempted hacks into the system. Five days had passed since the raid on the base yet we hadn't found anything to suggest why they knew we were coming, suddenly I froze, a terrible thought racing through my head 'what if...no it can't be but maybe...' I looked up when I heard a chair scraping against the floor, it's occupant standing up looking at me with concern,

'Are you all right sir?' Agent Swan asked

'Yeah i'm fine,' I muttered back still astounded that I could possibly believe we had a traitor

'Are you sure?' he pressed, 'You've gone white,'

'Wha...yeah i'm sure, I think we need to change search priorities though,' I said

Agent Swan looked at me puzzled 'why?' he asked

'I don't think it was a hack,' I replied 'bring up the files for all the agents who knew about this mission.'

Agent Swan froze,'you don't think we have a traitor? Do you?'

'I'm not sure,' I replied honestly, ' we need to look into all options.'

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

As I had expected there was no one in the room but it looked like it had been used recently, I walked around the whole room but it was empty, just as I was was walking back to the door I heard a beeping sound and froze in my tracks, glancing around hurriedly but there was no one in sight, I heard another beep and realised it was coming from inside the wall. I walked over and pressed my ear against the wall, only to leap back in fright when it started to slide inwards. A large portion of the wall slid away, revealing another room. I walked in slowly but froze up when I saw what was in the room. It was the machines that had caused this problem in the first place! I walked over to a small rack standing next to the chairs and pulled out a leaflet on the front page it read: Operation C-90 and had a detailed diagram of the chair below, on the next page it explained the purpose of the chair:  
These chairs were created to be able to swap two people consciousnesses to better our ability to infiltrate MI-9 these chairs were originally created with the purpose of being used in conjunction with 'the devastator' (see page 34) and allow us access to MI-9 secrets. Seeing that everything else on the page didn't really concern the chairs directly I flipped through the booklet until I found page 34  
The devastator is a USB-like device, which, when plugged into any network, download everything from it to the stick which will then be taken back to SKUL for analyse. This device is located on floor five storage room 8b and is not to be removed without the direct permission of the Grand Master.  
One thought raced through my head 'oh shit' I quickly shoved the leaflet into my pocket and walked over to the chair. I wondered if there was any way I could break it without being obvious but that was Rose's expertise. In the end, seeing a massive pair of wire cutters siting on a worktop, I settled for hacking up as many wires as I could.

* * *

'Storage room 8b' read the label on the door, 'equipment not to be removed without the permission of the Grand Master' I slowly eased the door open and snuck in, there were rows upon rows of items, most of which were useless but a few were still in working condition. At the very top of one of these shelves was a small box containing an even smaller USB stick. I wondered how the hell all the data would fit on there but shrugged those thoughts away and pocketed it. Now for getting out of here. So far I had been lucky not to be caught, but I couldn't expect that luck to hold. I looked through the shelves of equipment, searching for something I could use, until one label caught my eye. It was a hand-held stun gun. I picked it up along with several gas grenades and a mask. I put the mask on and snuck out of the room, heading for the exit grenade in hand. The first man I encountered was stunned without a second thought but the man walking next to him was the same man who had given me the map.

'Who are you,' I asked 'and why did you help me?'

'That doesn't matter now,' he replied, handing me another USB stick, 'just take this and get out of here.'

I nodded and pocketed the USB running for the door. As I was about to open it several men came at me and I hurriedly through the grenade, instantly knocking them out. I sprinted through the door and out onto a road, it was then that I realised I had no idea where I was or how to get back to the base. Walking around for a little while I saw a pay phone, but I had no money on me. I wondered over to a young couple ad begged for some money to make a call. They were feeling nice and gave me enough money to place one call. I walked over to the pay phone and dialled a number, it was a number all agents knew a man picked up the phone on the other end,

'This is John's car repairs how may we help you?' the car repairs was a front, and a good one at that, there were different number plates for agents and it changed, depending on how dire the circumstances.

'My number plate's mh9 164,' I replied, the mh indicated that I was part of the mi high division, the 9 was the urgency of the call and 164 was my agent number. After a few moments the man replied,

'What is your location?' he asked I looked around hurriedly and saw some street signs,

'corner of Johnson street and Alexandra road,' I replied

'Okay,' the voice responded, 'a van will be there in five minutes to pick you up, number plate mh2,' I grinned, that was frank's number,

'Thanks,' I said and sat down to wait.

* * *

Please review...pretty please? anyway it's pretty short but a lot happens. everyone is at the same time now which means that now I can write more about Jade...I might have to re-read that bit it's been a while. anyway i think you can guess what phase 2 is now and there might be a little surprise in store for Carrie...after all who says 'the devastator' she stole is the only one. and yes I did steal most of that tech from series six but seriously who cares? anyway I should probably finish this A/N and yeah hop you liked this chapter.


	6. Some welcome party!

A/N

I know, I know, long wait short chapter when it's supposed to be short wait long chapter. This chapter was just really hard for me to write. sorry! I promise the next one will be quicker and longer. I know I promised that last time but really it will!

* * *

CHAPTER 6-some welcome party

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

'What is your location?' he asked I looked around hurriedly and saw some street signs,

'corner of Johnson street and Alexandra road,' I replied

'Okay,' the voice responded, 'a van will be there in five minutes to pick you up, number plate mh2,' I grinned, that was frank's number,

'Thanks,' I said and sat down to wait.

**Stark's P.O.V.**

The only people who knew about the mission were the head, the agents who were on the mission and the five I had chosen to investigate the leak, fifteen adult agents, the MI-High team and myself were the only ones at the facility. Agent Swan and the head were the only ones not on the mission who knew about it. Agent Swan...I walked over to the computer and typed in his name, glad that those five had left for lunch, the results came back,  
Age:29  
Gender: male  
Status: Active, field agent  
Relationship: Single  
Relatives: Mother-deceased, Father-deceased, Sister-MI-6 operative M.I.A.

Sister...maybe, after all he wouldn't be the first one to turn on the intelligence services for the death or assumed death of a relative. I was just making up my mind to keep an eye on him when a man hurriedly ran in,

'Someone called the emergency line!' he said

'who?' I asked, curiosity piqued

'they said they were Carrie, but Carrie's not missing is she sir?'

'no...' I said thinking quickly 'let me handle it,'

'I told her Frank was going so she won't expect you sir,' the man said, i nodded thanking the man and went to organise a team.

Five minutes later the team was prepped and ready to go, squishing into the black van and taking off down the road. Whilst we were driving I had some time to go over what I knew, which was actually very little, Someone had called in about 10 minutes ago using carrie's numberplate and pretended to be her and it was our job to catch her and find out how she knew this stuff.

* * *

When we got to the location I saw a women standing where we had instructed the person on the other end of the phone to stand, suddenly I jolted, it was Jade! I glanced back at the other agents and saw that they had recognised her too, we drove right up to her and one of the agents jumped out and shot her with a taser before she had a chance to turn around, catching her before she collapsed. As the agent loaded her into the van I noticed how tired and haggard she looked but dismissed this immediately, it was probably just another ploy to fool us, I wasn't taking any chances with her this time.

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

My head pounded and for a moment I just lay there, then I realised where I was and bolted upright, the pain in my head forcing a groan from my lips. One of the guards snickered and I looked up at him,

'James,' I said groggily 'what are you doing here,'

'how do you know me?' he asked

'because I'm Carrie,' I said, apparently this was the wrong thing to say because he and his buddy started laughing,

'yeah sure you are,' he replied 'and i'm Winston Churchill,'

I gave up, lying down on the hard straw mattress I tried to get some sleep.

**Oscar's P.O.V.**

I dawdled over to misses King's office, trying futilely to delay the inevitable. Eventually I got there and had to knock on the door,

'come in,' misses King's voice called, I sighed and walked in.

'Ah Oscar,' She said, looking up from the papers on her desk, 'Frank has asked if I could give him some help this afternoon so for your detention you are going to help him out with whatever he needs, and I don't want to hear any complaints.'

I fought to hide my smile, Frank had managed to get me out of detention! 'Yes miss,' I replied before running to the caretakers store cupboard and activating the lift.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I opened the black case and pulled out a small object, similar to a USB stick, only slightly larger. I then put it back in, reassured that it was safe, lying down on Carrie's bed and reading through a manual on it's use, after all it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

* * *

A/N

See! i'm nice to Oscar, no detention for him ;) anyway the reviews make my day...hint...hint.


	7. You took your time!

A/N

I know I promised longer chapters but I just realised it's been almost a week since the last update so I decided to post this now anyway. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

CHAPTER 7- You took you time!

**Jade's P.O.V.**

_I opened the black case and pulled out a small object, similar to a USB stick, only slightly larger. I then put it back in, reassured that it was safe, lying down on Carrie's bed and reading through a manual on it's use, after all it couldn't hurt to be prepared._

**Oscar's P.O.V.**

'Thanks for getting me out of detention Frank!' I said, upon spotting Frank down in HQ

'No problem Oscar, but I do have a question for you,'

'What?' I asked

'Why wasn't Carrie with the rest of us at the base?'

'she said she was just having a look around,' I replied 'i'm not so sure,'

'Yes' Frank agreed 'Something not quite right with Carrie, i'll tell Stark and get him to check if there was any security cameras in the area where she was, I know we got some data off them but i'm not sure what of.'

'Okay' I replied 'i'll watch her, something definitely isn't right.'

**3rd P.O.V.**

Rose, Oscar and Frank continued their work, Oscar filling Rose in on their ideas whilst they were at the computers. Eventually Frank made them go home, promising that they could come back to finish up the next morning, before school.

* * *

_The next morning..._

**Oscar's P.O.V.**

I arrived at school early and headed down to the base to find that Frank and Rose were already there. I sat down at the computer next to them and started finishing off my work. Just as we were finishing up and getting ready to go back up to the school Frank told us that someone was opening the door to the caretakers store cupboard, he opened up the camera screen for that area, it showed Carrie walking into the room.

'umm guys, what do we do?' I asked 'you told her not to come down here this morning didn't you Frank'

'Yes I did,' he replied beckoning us over too where he now stood, at the back of the room near the entrance to the lift. 'Here's what we're going to do...'

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I picked up the USB stick's case, reached inside and grabbed the object that would bring about MI-9's downfall. Within ten minutes I was at their dirty, rundown school walking through the corridors until I was at there base. I supposed it was hidden pretty well but if you new what you were looking for anyone could find it. I slipped the switch cover to the side and pressed my thumb against the scanner. The door clicked open and I walked into the small cupboard, grabbing the correct broom handle and pulling it down, activating the hidden lift.

I stepped out of the lift wearing the MI-High uniform, What were these 'agents' thinking, the top was thin and the jacket scratched through it. The whole uniform was disgusting. I turned my attention back to my surroundings, cursing that I had let myself get distracted. I spun around, thinking I had heard a noise but there was nothing. I turned back around and continued walking over to the computers, thinking that I was just being paranoid, what reason would the other spies have to be here this morning? They had finished all there work last night. Pulling the USB stick out of my pocket I looked around the computer to find where it would fit. I snarled in disgust when I realised it wouldn't fit in anywhere, MI-9 must have different sizes! Luckily I had come prepared, I reached into my bag and pulled out a handful of different size adaptors, trying to plug them in, one after another. None of them matched the size of my device! I looked around desperately, knowing that the longer this took the more likely it was that I would be discovered. I spotted a small cupboard to the left of the computers and walked over to it hoping that it would hold the part I was looking for. I was in luck! The first box I looked in had connectors of every size and shape, I pulled out the one I needed and walked back over to the computers, grinning evilly. I attached the connector and USB together and then stuck them into the computer, waiting for all the information from MI-9 to be downloaded onto it. The computer started beeping and I froze, something wasn't right.

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

Two hours previously...

I opened my eyes groggily after having a bucket of water thrown in my face, wondering what time it was, I was about to ask when I realised who it was who had thrown the water at me,

'Agent Stark?' I asked confused, I sat up as all the memories came flooding back.

'What are you doing here?,' Stark asked 'Who sent you?'

'What? No one sent me,' I said, this was the wrong thing to say as Stark immediately started asking more questions. An idea suddenly popped into my head as to how I would convince Stark that I was telling the truth.

'When I arrived here you searched me right?' I asked

'Of course,' Stark replied puzzled

'So you saw the blueprints that I had in my pocket?'

Recognition dawned in his face as he realised what I was talking about. He signalled for one of the agents who had been guarding me to go get them.

'They are the blue prints for something called the C-90,' I told him and continued to explain exactly what had happened.

* * *

A/N

Please review it makes my day ;)

PhoenixFire859


	8. The end

_Recognition dawned in his face as he realised what I was talking about. He signalled for one of the agents who had been guarding me to go get them._

_'They are the blue prints for something called the C-90,' I told him and continued to explain exactly what had happened._

_**Chapter 8-The end**_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I spun around as I heard someone standing up from behind me, it was Frank London,

'Very good,' he said 'we didn't expect you to get this far' I scowled in disgust as Oscar and Rose came out of their hiding places.

'Just because I didn't succeed doesn't mean others won't try!' I spat angrily at him,

'Then it's a good thing the REAL Carrie destroyed all of your blueprints isn't it?' Frank asked, putting a pair of handcuffs on me and leading me to a van waiting outside the school. I sat on one of the hard benches along the edge and waited. When I arrived the agents led me to a cell and locked me up. After a couple of days in there they came back for me and led me to another room where I saw two C-90 chairs, I frowned in confusion but didn't ask about them. The agents shoved me into one of the chairs and Carrie, still in my body walked over and sat in the other chair then Frank turned the chairs on and suddenly I was back in my body. An agent I didn't recognise grabbed my arm and half dragged me to thee back of a van and shoved me in. Barely two minutes into the drive I heard shouting and the agents guarding me tightened their grips on their weapons and peering out of the slightly opened door. Four S.K.U.L. agents jumped through the door and knocked them out, beckoning for me to follow, I followed the agent over to the S.K.U.L. van and climbed in, heading for the nearest S.K.U.L. base.

**Oscar's P.O.V.**

'Oscar calm down!' Frank called 'we'll get her next time.'

'Yeah, next time,' I replied, sitting down.

The end.

* * *

A/N Don't kill me...please. I know really short update long wait and my only excuse is pure laziness :/ well it's the end of the story and although it's a short update you have to agree a lot happened...right? anyway please review it makes my day :D


End file.
